Super Robot Wars: Untold Saga
by rabbitt773
Summary: Once more a great evil has arisen in a parallel universe. Heros from multiple Mecha series must come together in order to defeat it. Series: Gundam 00, Gurren Lagann, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Eureka Seven, G Gundam. Contains Violence and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

High earth orbit. The Exia is charging at the Alvaaron, sword outstretched.  
Setsuna: Gundam Exia, slashing a path to ...  
Exia disappears in a flash of light

Anti spiral dimension. The Gurren lagann has ejected from arc Gurren lagann and been impaled.  
Viral: go Simon!  
Gurren tears off lagann and hurls it towards Grand Zamboa  
Simon: Laaagaaaan Imp...  
Lagann disappears in a flash of light

Neo japan space colony/ colony dark Gundam. Burning Gundam stands before the dark Gundam with its cockpit open.  
Domon: Rain I, I...  
Burning Gundam disappears in a flash of light

Nirvash spec 2 grabs the ref board and soars towards The End.  
Eureka: Renton!  
Renton: Right, let's...  
Nirvash disappears in a flash of light

Somewhere within the maelstrom of third impact Eva unit 01 roars and Shinji Screams in terror.  
Shinji: Noooooo...  
If you guessed unit one dissenters in a flash of light, congratulations you're 100% correct.

Setsuna awakens within Exia's cockpit. Hitting the cockpit release he steps outside. Exia is knelt in a field surrounded by the other mecha.  
Setsuna: This... Isn't space.

**Super Robot wars: Untold Saga**

Simon rubs the back of his head and opens the lagann's cockpit.  
Simon: where am I? The Gurren's over there, I'd better check on viral I suppose.  
Simon walks over towards the Gurren yelling.  
Simon: HEY VIRAL, YOU OK IN THERE?  
A voice booms out from the Gurren's speakers, it definatly does not belong to viral  
?: WHO? HAVE YOU REALLY FORGOTTEN ME ALREADY BRO?  
Simon: That voice...  
The cockpit of the Gurren opens and Kamina leaps to the ground and grabs Simon in a bear hug.  
Kamina: Didja miss me bro?  
Simon: B-but you're dead! You said it yourself in the infinity labyrinth that you weren't coming back.  
Kamina releases Simon.  
Kamina (looking slightly awkward): yeah well things changed.  
Simon: Like what?  
Kamina: explanations can wait 'till later. For now let's go introduce ourselves.  
Simon: to who?  
Kamina gestures to the surrounding mecha.  
Kamina: To these fine fellows of course!  
Simon and Kamina head towards the closest mecha- the burning Gundam, Simon grumbling to himself. Domon is standing looking up at it and yelling angrily.  
Domon: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? I FINALLY WORK UP THE GUTS TO TELL RAIN AND YOU TELEPORT ME TO THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?  
Domon whirls around coming face to face with Simon and Kamina. The three stare at each other for a minute then raise their fists and fist bump.

A figure sprints towards the group. Once he reaches them he bends over panting.  
Renton: Excuse me, but if you guys are done socializing we've got a problem  
Renton gestures at the purple bulk of Eva Unit 01

Kamina, Simon, Domon, Renton and Eureka are standing on the back of Eva Unit 01 Looking down into the entry plug at the form of Shinji Ikari who is alternating between madly thrashing around and sobbing quietly.  
Kamina: Well the kids a mess.  
Domon: I'm not surprised really. This situation would shock most people.  
Eureka frowns  
Eureka: No, I do not think that is the cause. When we opened the cockpit he was rambling about the end of the world and people losing Thierry souls. It is my belief that something happened to him before he came here.  
Kamina and Simon glance at each other.  
Simon: Shall we?  
Kamina: yeah  
Simon and Kamina cock their fists simultaneously  
Simon/Kamina: DOUBLE LET ME SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH PAAAWNCH!  
The force of the twin blow sends Shinji sprawling back into the plug. He looks up at the surrounding people, clutching his cheek.  
Shinji: w- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?  
Kamina: Snapped yah out of it didn't it? Now do you want to tell us what exactly you were so worked up over?  
Shinji: I- It was Rei, and my father. They- they took their souls.  
Domon: who's souls?  
Shinji: Everyone's.  
Kamina: Well kid don't worry. I the great Kamina am more than a match for this soul stealing "ray" guy.  
Shinji leans over towards Simon  
Shinji: Is he always like this?  
Simon: pretty much, yeah.  
Setsuna approaches the group  
Setsuna: Who are you people? (turns to Domon) and how are you in possession of a Gundam.  
Eureka: That is a good question. Perhaps our next course of action should be to introduce ourselves?  
Renton: Good idea Eureka. I'm Renton Thurston and this Is eureka. (points to the Nirvash) and that's Nirvash.  
Simon: I'm Simon, pilot of lagann there.  
Kamina: (bellowing) I THE GREAT KAMINA NEED NO INTRODUCTION. MY NAME ECHOS FAR AND WIDE ACROSS THE LAND! (county's and clears throat) I pilot the almighty Gurren.  
Renton: I've never heard of you  
Kamina looks dejected and slumps down  
Shinji: Hi. Erm... I'm Shinji Ikari. I pilot unit 01 over there ( gestures towards Eva unit 01)  
Kamina: How did a kid like you end up piloting such a cool, not to mention huge, Ganmen anyway? (muttering) not that it's a proper Ganmen anyway. Doesn't even have its face in the right place.  
Shinji: Well.. My father told me to pilot it.  
Domon: riight. I am Domon Kasshu, king of hearts and Neo Japans Gundam fighter. (turns to Setsuna) That there is my burning Gundam. Each country builds its own for the Gundam fight tournament.  
Setsuna: How did you attain GN drive technology?  
Domon: GN what? I'm not sure what powers this thing to be honest.  
Setsuna: Acknowledged. I am Setsuna F. Seiei, Exia's Gundam Meister.  
Renton: (to himself) well that settles it. I'm the only one here who's not either insane or robotic.(to others) I proposes that we work together for the time being until we can figure out what happened.  
Others agree  
Renton: In that case let's camp here for tonight and head out looking for answers in the morning.  
Pilots disperse to their individual mecha and begin unpacking various pieces of survival gear.

Camp has been made and all pilots have fallen asleep. Unknown to them a figure stands on a nearby mound watching the camp.  
?: They've already started to work as a team. This will make my job a lot easier.  
The figure sits down cross legged to wait for morning.


	2. Chapter 2

I spaced the lines out properly in this chapter; I'll go back and redo one soon.

**Chapter 2**

Shinji opens his eyes and sees a strange in white hooded robes standing over him

?: Good morning

Shinji: AAAAAHHHH!

The sound of Shinji's rather girlish scream wakes the rest of the campsite who quickly run to his position. Domon grabs the stranger and throws him to the ground.  
Domon: who the hell are you? And what the hell do you think you're doing?

: My apologies, I did not mean to startle you.

Shinji: could've fooled me...

: My name is somewhat difficult to pronounce so for now call me Seraph

Simon: How cliché. What are you doing here?

Seraph: Well you see I was the one who summoned you here.

A mixture of responses come from the assembled pilots, mainly what's, why's and a muttered death threat.

Seraph: (clears throat) indeed. You see I require your help. I represent the light of this world; basically I'm the closest thing this world has to a god.

Setsuna: There is no god.

Seraph: your beliefs are your own. Anyway my problem is that my counterpart has recently had a worrying rise in power, thus unbalancing the scales, so to speak. Since I am prohibited from gaining power myself I cannot face him directly. You however, can. You may notice that your mounts have been fully repaired. It is my intent that you use these machines and your unique skills of piloting to bring him back under control.  
Shinji: what if we refuse?

Seraph: then you will be sent back to your own world. In your case there won't be much to go back to after third impacts over and done with.

Shinji: What?

Seraph: unfortunately you and ask where the only ones left after impact. However if you help me I can alter what will be. That goes for the rest of you too. I can undo the damage caused in your worlds to an extent.

Shinji: But why can't you do it anyway?

Seraph: as my counterparts power grows my own becomes more limited. Bringing you and your mounts here was the limit of my abilities.

Domon: Can you stop calling them mounts already, it just sounds wrong.

Seraph: Fine then, how about mecha? It's a fairly universal term I believe.

The pilots agree with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

Kamina: Consider the great Kamina at your service then.

Simon: I'm in too.

Renton: let's do it.

Eureka: yes

Setsuna: Mission accepted

Domon: yeah

Shinji: Are you all insane? (The rest glare at him) ok ok I'm in.

Seraph: My eternal thanks to all of you. Now then let's BOOM  
a series of explosions cut off seraphs words. The assembled pilots turn to spot five mecha sized creatures. Each has heavy mechanical augmentation, four spiders like legs and a back mounted cannon.

Domon: ... What the FUCK?  
Seraph: that is our enemy. I would advise to Prepare for combat.

The pilots rapidly mount up and charge to meet the oncoming threat.

Simon: Alright guys split up and take one each

Others: Roger

The pilots rush towards their chosen opponents  
-

The Nirvash spec 2 surfs towards its opponent, which spits a barrage of shots from its back mounted cannon, the Nirvash changes into its jet form and evades the shots. Changing back it hurls a boomerang knife at the creature as it flies past.

Renton: Ha! Take that sucker

The boomerang knife cuts a long gash into the carapace of the creature before returning to the Nirvash's hand. However this only seems to piss it off as it snaps at the Nirvash with oversized claws. The Nirvash veers away

Renton: whoa!

Eureka: Renton, allow me to deal with this.

Renton: Ok, go for it!

A keyboard folds out in front of Eureka who begins rapidly inputting commands.

Eureka: Firing solution complete, homing lasers fire!

A veritable web of light springs from the shoulder panels of the Nirvash, homing in on the creature below and practically obliterating the main body.

Renton: Wait, we had those?

Eureka: Yes, always

Renton: well it seems we got it anyway...

Burning Gundam dashes towards its opponent, dodging the barrage of shots and leaping into the air before kicking the creature in the face.

Domon: WELL HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT HUH?

The burning Gundam draws its beam sabers and begins hacking at the top carapace of the creature.  
Domon: dammit I'm not getting through! I need to find a weak point! Wait I know, underneath.  
The burning Gundam leaps from the creature's back, landing in front of it then kicking it under what would be its chin with enough force to flip it onto its back.

Domon: Here I go! This hand of mine is burning red! Its bright cry tells me to grasp victory!  
The gantlet of burning Gundam right arm slides into place and its right hand begins to glow as the fins on the back open up.

Domon: ERUPTING, BURNING, FINGEEEER!

The burning Gundam plunges its hand into the creature's abdomen.

Domon: and now... HEAT END!

The creature convulses as it roasts from the inside out.

The Gurren charges towards the giant crab shots pinging from its armour, lagann hot on its heels.

Simon: Bro, let's combine!

Kamina: Yeah!

The lagann leaps into the air, transforming into the head and crashing into the top of Gurren, the limbs of which extend. The helmet flips out to cover the head of Gurren lagann.

Both: Reborn conflagration of manliness, GURREN LAGANN!

The Gurren lagann comes crashing down on top of the creature, twin drills extending from each wrist and plunging into its opponents back.

Kamina: Take this! The reborn fire of my SOUL!

Simon: Bro let's end this quick!

Kamina: Simon I like the way you think. Let's go!

The Gurren lagann leaps from the back of the oversized crustacean and hurls it's sunglasses at it, pinning it.

Both: FINISHING MOVE!

Drills extend from multiple points along the Gurren lagann's body.

Both: GIGA

The drills retract, forming one long drill over the Gurren lagann's up-stretched hand.

Both: DRILL

The drill expands until it is larger than the mecha itself

Both: BBRREEAAKKEERR!

The Gurren lagann flies forward, drill first and bores a hole straight through the creature, which then explodes for no apparent reason.

Simon: We did it!

The Exia zigzags through the incoming fire, manoeuvring round and cutting through one of the creature's legs.

Setsuna: This is Setsuna F. Seiei, eliminating the target!

Exia dashes in a circle around the monster, rapidly cutting off all three remaining legs. The monster collapses to the ground

Setsuna: Target immobilized, proceeding to eliminate.

The Exia plunges its GN sword into the creatures face.

Setsuna: there is nothing my blade cannot cut.

Eva unit 01 is lying on its back, pinned by its opponent.

Shinji: how the hell did I get in this mess? Oh god oh god, I'm gonna die!

Unit one engages it's AT field, knocking the giant crab off, and gets to its feet.

Shinji: why can't I be left alone huh? Why must everything cause me pain?

Unit one draws its prog knife and charges towards the creature which, despite being a 30m tall giant crab, manages to look positively terrified.

Shinji: RRRAAAGGGH!

Unit 01 leaps onto the creatures back, punching, kicking and stabbing.

Shinji: Take this, and this and this!

Eventually the creature stops squirming and Unit 01 stands upright

Shinji: yes! I did it!

Shinji suddenly notices the other pilots (still inside their respective mecha), all having long since finished their own battles, staring at him.

Domon: Yeeaah... I think your techniques gonna need a little work.


	3. Chapter 3

The pilots have dismounted from their respective mecha. Domon has Seraph by the collar.

Domon: OK buddy, now we want some fucking answers. What the hell were those things? And why do you need us specifically?

Seraph: If you unhand me then I'll explain everything.

Domon reluctantly let's go of Seraph's collar.

Seraph: Thank you. Those creatures you faced just now are generally called behemoths by most people here, although that isn't their true name. Those ones you faced earlier are just the basic foot soldiers of my counterpart. As for why I choose you for this: I really chose your mecha more than you specifically, although all of you will have an important role in this.

Simon: Our mecha?

Seraph: Yes. All of your mecha have a great deal of strength whilst being self-sufficient in terms of power. Together they make a balanced team, consisting of 2 real class, 2 super class and one mythic class.

Shinji: what's a mythic class?

Seraph: Never mind about that. Once you have completed your quest I can reinsert you back into your timeline at the point at which you left it, so there is no need to worry about what happens while you are away.

Domon: Fine then. But if you don't keep your word, you're gonna find yourself in a world of pain.

…

The pilots have returned to camp and are now sitting around a small electric heater.

Kamina (to Shinji): How the hell can someone with such an awesome mecha be so poor at fighting?  
Shinji: Hey it's not my fault! I never asked to pilot Eva.

Domon: Regardless, you need some sort of combat training or you're gonna get yourself killed. Is that little knife the only weapon you have?

Shinji: Yeah, Unit 01 wasn't issued with any weapons on my last sortie.

Simon: Well in that case you'd better learn how to use it.

Setsuna: I'll do it.

Domon: eh?

Setsuna: I'll train him.

Kamina: you?

Setsuna: I have been trained in knife fighting since I was 8 years old.

Kamina: Fine then. See if you can teach him anything tonight.

Setsuna: Roger

Shinji: Wait, you're leaving me alone with him? Guys?

Setsuna hands a combat knife to Shinji.

Setsuna: Hold the knife with the blade pointing down. The angle the blade so it's parallel with your forearm.

Shinji complies

Shinji: Like this?

Setsuna: Correct. Now you can block more easily and stab with more force.

Shinji: Ok...

Setsuna: How is your footwork?

Shinji: Footwork?

Setsuna: In a knife fight the way you move can mean the difference between life and death. Attack me.

Shinji: What?

Setsuna: Swing at me with your knife.

Shinji: Ok

Shinji slashes wildly towards Setsuna's neck. Setsuna leaps back before dashing forward and swiping Shinji's legs out from underneath him, then pinning Shinji with his knife against the boy's throat.

Setsuna: footwork is important.

Setsuna stands up

Setsuna: Again.

…

The rest of the pilots are sitting around the heater talking amongst themselves.

Renton: Hey, Eureka?

Eureka: Yes Renton?

Renton: About what seraph said earlier. How is Nirvash self-sufficient? He needs trapar to even move, let alone to lift like we did earlier. And as far as I can tell, this world has no Scub Coral, so there's clearly no trapa

Eureka: I think it's the seven swell effect.

Renton: Really?

Eureka: Yes. During the seven swell effect Nirvash creates massive amounts of trapar. I believe that he may do it naturally, but at a slower rate.

Renton: But how?

Eureka shrugs. Setsuna and Shinji return to the fire, Shinji limping slightly

Simon: How'd it go?

Shinji: Painfully.

Setsuna: He knows the basics. (turns to Shinji) Tomorrow you shall learn how to disarm and pin your opponent.

Shinji: You know, you're a lot more animate when talking about fighting.

Shinji plops down by the heater, accepting a bowl of stew from Eureka.

Shinji: Do we have to do this again tomorrow? I ache all over.

Setsuna: Unless you want to die in your next battle.

Shinji: But I won in that last battle.

Domon: And what about when there are more? You can't afford to take so long on a single opponent if you're surrounded by enemies.

Shinji stays silent and concentrates on His stew. Swallowing a spoonful he nearly chokes.

Eureka: Don't you like it?

Shinji: T-that's not it! Of course I like it. It's just a little... Strong. (thinking) "It's almost as bad as Misatos cooking"

Simon: That was delicious, reminded me of Nias food.

Kamina: Nia?

Simon: I'll explain later.

Renton: Yeah it was good Eureka. Filling though.

Eureka (blushing): You really thought so? In that case I might cook more often...

Shinji: I could cook if you like. I do it all the time at home.

Domon: Well I don't suppose it could hurt...

Kamina: Yeah, after all we don't want to place all the work on Eureka here.

Shinji glances at Setsuna, who has cleared his bowl.

Shinji (to Renton): Did he really eat the whole thing?

Renton: Looks like it

…

Meanwhile in the core of unit 01 something stirs. Awareness returns to the being, as a pair of red eyes open...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the pilots are breaking camp and making ready to move on.

Renton: Have any of you guys seen Eureka?

Seraph: I believe she went to check up on Nirvash

Renton: I should've guessed

Suddenly a scream sounds from the direction of Nirvash and unit 01.

Simon: That sounded like...

Renton: Eureka!

Renton takes off in the direction of the scream, the rest of the pilots hot on his heels.

….  
Renton skids to a stop by Nirvash's foot. Eureka steps out from behind Nirvash's leg, followed by a pale arm holding a gun to her head. The arm's owner steps out a moment later.

Shinji: REI!

Kamina: you know her?

Rei: Pilot Ikari, You must return to your Evangel ion.

Shinji: No, no I won't. I know what you are now Rei!

Rei glances over to him, evidently surprised.

Rei: I...

Eureka takes advantage of the distraction and spins, forcing Rei's gun arm away from her head and head-butting Rei in the face. Rei staggers back, dropping her gun. Recovering quickly Rei lashes out at Eureka's face.

Kamina: Alright! Cat fight!

The rest of the pilots shoot him an assortment of dirty looks.

Kamina: What?

Rei manages to land a hit, punching Eureka in the stomach. Eureka doubles over.

Renton: EUREKA!

Rei stands over Eureka, raising her leg to deliver the finishing blow... And is promptly tackled and pinned by Setsuna. Rei kicks him off and cocks back her fist

Shinji: Wait stop! Rei these people aren't a threat. Please stop!

Rei: Very well pilot Ikari

Domon: Wait you stopped just 'cause he said so?

Rei: Yes.

Kamina: So wait; are you on our side now?

Rei: If pilot Ikari wills it.

Shinji: Why me?

Rei: You control third impact, as an extension of that you also control me. We are bound.

Shinji: but you started third impact!

Rei: That is untrue. I was merely a catalyst. I chose you to control the path of instrumentality.

Shinji: What?

Renton (helping Eureka up): You Ok?

Eureka: I am fine, thank you Renton.

Renton: Thank goodness

Eureka: Renton, May I talk to that girl? I wish to apologize for this misunderstanding.

Renton: I suppose... (Thinking) "That's odd"

…  
Eureka (to Rei): I apologize for confusing you. I assure you we mean no harm to Shinji. (Eureka extends her hand) I wish to be your friend.

Rei: Friend?

Rei looks at Shinji who nods at her. Then she takes Eureka's hand and shakes it.

Rei: Friends.

It is now early evening. The pilots have spent the rest of the day traveling across country, before setting up camp.

Simon (to Shinji): They seem to be getting along well.

He gestures towards Setsuna and Rei, who are currently locked in a staring competition.

Shinji: Yeah

Simon: Not jealous are you?

Shinji: No, of course not! After what's happened I just can't think of her in that way. Besides which she's technically my sister.

Simon: Really?

Shinji: Yeah. During third impact I found out that she's an artificial human, produced using my mother's genes.

Simon: Err... Right. This foods pretty good by the way.

Shinji: thanks

They continue eating awkwardly.

….

Seraph stands a small distance away from the group.

Seraph (thinking): "That girl… This was unexpected. Still I suppose I can use this, after all it seems like both Shinji and the Eva need her."

….

I was going to merge this chapter with the previous one but I thought that might ruin the suspense, so instead I've uploaded it directly after the last one.


	5. Chapter 5

All five mecha are making their way across the plains, Nirvash circling overhead in jet mode and scouting for enemies. Eventually Nirvash lands, changing into its car form.

Renton: There's nothing out there of any note.

Domon: God damn it. Where the hell did that seraph guy run off to now? All he said was "go west" and then he vanished.

As if on cue Seraph appears on the next ridge, waving to them.

Domon: Son of a bitch...

Soon enough the pilots draw close enough to seraph that they can actually hear him speaking

Seraph: Splendid! You made it. We'll be stopping off in the town in the next valley.

Renton: Town?

Seraph: Yes that's right. What, did you think this place was deserted?

Renton: Well it certainly seemed like it.

Seraph: Anyway leave your mecha out here and we'll enter on foot.

Domon: And what if someone tries to steal or destroy them while we're away?

Setsuna: Optical camouflage engaged.

Exia immediately disappears

Seraph: Well that's one problem solved. As for the rest of you...

Seraph waves his hand. Nothing happens except for a slight shimmer in the air.

Domon: What was that supposed to be?

Seraph: I've erected a field that makes people pay no attention to your mecha. Even if they bump right into one they'll ignore it.

Shinji: like a someone else's problem field!

Seraph: Precisely. Now come on!

The pilots climb out of their mecha, Shinji scrambling down the side of the prone unit 01whilst Rei leaps from the plug, landing lithely beside him. Together the assembled pilots follow seraph to the town

The pilots are standing outside a large, cosy looking building. The sign above the door reads The Beowulf Inn.

Simon: This is...

Kamina: Yep, it's a tavern alright. Remember the one back home Simon?

Simon: I was too young, remember?

Kamina: Oh yeah.

Shinji: But half of us are too young to go in.

Seraph: Oh they won't mind, besides which this is where we're staying tonight. Come on!

The pilots step into the inn. The bartender looks up from cleaning glasses. As soon as he sees seraph and the collected pilots his face lights up and he makes his way over

Bartender (slapping seraph on the back): By the light Michael! I know you promised but I never imagined... (turns to pilots) oh where are my manners? Please make yourselves at home! There are baths upstairs if you wish to get clean

Shinji's face lights up and he dashes upstairs to clean the LCL off.

Rei: Perhaps I should have told him...

Kamina: About what?

Rei: The auto clean feature on the plug suit.

Kamina looks at Rei, noticing that she is, in fact, completely dry.

Kamina: But how did it do your hair?

Rei: Classified

….  
Later on the pilots have dispersed and are busy relaxing. Setsuna and Renton are playing each other at darts whilst Eureka looks on. Kamina, Simon and Domon are teaching each other a variety of drinking games and Shinji is nowhere to be found. Rei, meanwhile, is engrossed in watching the band who have started playing "fly me to the moon" albeit with slightly altered lyrics.

Seraph (sitting down next to Rei): It's fascinating, isn't it? How some things stay constant no matter what universe you are in. Take this song for instance. Somehow the exact circumstances came to be to create almost the exact same song in multiple universes.

Rei: Humanity has always been fascinated with the moon. (Turns to Seraph) To have something so close yet be unable to touch it...

Seraph: Indeed. You however may have the power to grasp what should not be in reach. Shinji will need you help if he is to unlock the Eva's true potential and save both our worlds.

Rei: Ikari-kun has rejected me. I can do no more to help him.

Seraph (standing): In that case you must earn his trust once more. Otherwise neither of you will be able to find happiness.

Rei (to herself): Earn his trust...

Rei stands and walks away.

Shinji is currently relaxing in the bath. Suddenly the door opens.

Shinji: Hello?

Rei steps around the door.

Rei: Ikari-kun, I...

Shinji spots the large knife in Rei's hand.

Shinji: Aaaahhh!

Shinji leaps out of the bath, pushing past Rei and sprinting downstairs.

Rei (looking down at the cake in her other hand): Does Ikari-kun not like it?

Shinji bursts into the bar area, still stark naked.

Shinji: Guys, you gotta help me! Rei's gonna kill me!

Seraph (face palming): You idiot. Have you not figured out by now that the last thing Rei wants is for you to die?

Shinji: She snuck into my room with a knife!

Rei (appearing behind Shinji): Ikari-kun.

Shinji: Gaah!

Shinji hides behind Seraph

Rei: Here

Rei holds out the cake

Rei: Congratulations.

Shinji: What?

Rei: Chronological records indicate that today is the sixth of June, the day of Ikari-kuns birth.

Shinji: But my birthday's not for months!

Seraph: Our timeline is slightly different to yours.

Domon: You know it's actually kind of appropriate.

Shinji: What is?

Domon: Well, apparently it's your birthday, and you're in your birthday suit.

Shinji looks down, realising that he is, in fact, still completely naked.

Shinji: Ahhh!

Shinji runs upstairs.

Seraph: You know, this may need some work.

…...

The tavern has long since emptied of patrons. Domon, Kamina and Simon are in a drunken stupor while Setsuna, Renton and Eureka have turned in for the night. Rei and Shinji sit in a corner of the main room.

Shinji: So that's what really happened? You rejected my father?

Rei: That is correct. However by the time I realised what he was third impact had already started. I had no choice but to merge with Lilith and hand control to you so that you might end it.

Shinji: I'm sorry Rei. I never understood you. I thought that you were willingly doing it, serving my father's plans yet again. I've been an idiot.

Shinji grabs Rei's shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. Rei's eyebrows arch slightly.

Shinji: Rei, I promise you, when we're done here I will end third impact and bring everyone back, including you!

Rei (looking away): I-Ikari Kun. (Looking back into his eyes) Thank you.

Shinji (Sitting back down): It's fine. And Rei? I think after all we've been through, you can call me Shinji.

Rei: ok. Goodnight… Shinji.

Shinji: Goodnight Rei.

Rei stands up and leaves the room without a second glance.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry If the layout's a bit messy on this chapter. For some reason it didn't work properly when I uploaded it so i've had to edit it in the actual editor.

* * *

Kamina is rudely awoken from his slumber by Simon shaking him.

Kamina: Oooh, my head. What is it Simon?

Simon: The town's under attack!

Kamina: What?

* * *

A short distance from the town twelve behemoths are advancing forwards. Above them however is a much more human looking figure.

Seraph: Oh no...

Renton: What?

Seraph: It's the personal behemoth of Jason, it's the Samael!

Shinji: Who's Jason?

Seraph: A commander, and an unmatched pilot.

Kamina: Unmatched eh? Well we'll see about that. Guys! Let's launch and take that bastard out.

The pilots run to their respective mecha.

Seraph: No. Wait!

Rei: I am waiting.

Seraph: Damn it.

* * *

Jason surveys the soon to be battlefield from the cockpit of Samael.

Jason: Are they not gonna show? (Suddenly his view screen displays the assembled mecha charging to meet him.) Aha! This should be fun!

* * *

Kamina: You know, that thing's kinda creepy.

The Samael floats above the other behemoths. Appearing like a demon of dull brown stone and held aloft by four bat like wings. Suddenly a voice issues forth from its throat.

Jason: Which of you so called heroes are brave enough to face me in a duel? You, the unit with the drills! You look like a worthy opponent! What say you?

Kamina: Hell yeah!

Setsuna: No. I will fight him

Jason: You? You cannot hope to best me with a real type.

Setsuna: I will fight.

Kamina: But why?

Setsuna: He is twisted. I have met people like him, who think war is a game. I must eliminate him!

Kamina: That may be but me and simon are still a better match for him!

Simom: Bro, I think i understand what he means. Let him go.

Kamina: ... fine then. But be careful!

Setsuna: Roger. (to Jason) I will eliminate you!

Jason: Very well. (The Samael draws a large curved blade from its waist) Prepare yourself!  
The Samael charges, Exia flying forward to meet it

* * *

Kamina: God damn it...

Simon: We've got bigger problems right now bro!

Sure enough the rest of the behemoths are advancing.

Kamina: They're going down!

Gurren lagann charges forward, tearing the sunglasses from its chest and hurling them at the nearest creature, which is bisected neatly down the middle before exploding. However before they have a chance to celebrate four more charge forwards, snapping with oversized claws.

Simon (blocking a claw with an equally oversized drill): Oh come on! Why can't anyone we meet fight fair?

* * *

Domon Kasshu is not in a good mood. Not only is he hung-over, but he is also being attacked from all sides by giant crabs.

Domon: For fuck sake! Can I not even have a lie in without you bastards interrupting?

Burning Gundam plunges a beam saber into the face of one crab, kicking it deeper for good measure. The rest of the giant crabs take advantage and push the burning Gundam back.

Domon: Shit!

* * *

Meanwhile directly outside the town Nirvash and Unit 01 ready themselves to meet the six remaining behemoths.

Renton: Shinji you take the three on the left.

Shinji: Roger. (Thinking) "Rei, I will keep my promise" (unit 01 draws its progressive knife, flipping it around so that the blade points downwards.) Blade parallel to my arm, watch my footwork. Blade parallel to my arm, watch my footwork. Ok let's go!

Unit 01 sprints forward.

Shinji: Take this!

Unit 01 leaps, somersaulting in mid-air before landing on top of the closest behemoth and stabbing the prog knife into the top of its head.

Renton: Wow! Guess that training paid off!

Eureka: Renton concentrate.

Renton: What? Ahhh!

The Nirvash narrowly avoids a barrage of cannon shots.

Eureka: Fire!

The homing lasers on Nirvash's shoulders cut the offending behemoth to pieces.

Renton: My turn!

Nirvash hurls a boomerang knife at another behemoth. The knife lodges itself into the Crabs face and the monster crashes to the ground.

Renton: That's two!

Unit 01 leaps towards the next behemoth in line, rolling and then coming to its feet. The behemoth opens fire with its back mounted cannon.

Shinji: Crap!

Unit 01 zigzags away backward before charging forward again. Unit 01 leaps over the behemoth, grabbing it under its "chin" as he sails overhead, and flipping it onto its back. Shinji plunges the prog knife into the underside of the struggling creature.

Shinji: One to go!

Unit 01 hurls the prog knife into the face of the last behemoth, before jumping forward and driving it deeper with its knee.

Renton: Not bad! How about this?

Eureka: Don't get carried away…

Nirvash swoops down, spinning the ref board around before driving the point into the creature's face.

Renton: And that's three

* * *

Gurren Lagann and Burning Gundam have been pushed back to back, and are now surrounded by four behemoths, the rest having continued to the town.

Kamina: Damn. Any ideas?

Simon: As soon as we go for one the others are going to attack.

Domon: I could take them all out at once but they're not close enough to one another...

Simon: Wait! I've got a plan. Bro?

Kamina: I think I know what you're getting at. Domon, brace yourself.

Kamina/Simon: DRILL TYPHOON!

Drills erupt across Gurren Lagann, spinning fast enough to create a whirlpool of air. The surrounding Behemoths are dragged into the air above gurren lagann where they form a tight cluster.

Simon: NOW DOMON!

Domon: Ok, here I go! SEIKIHA TENYUKEN!

The burning gundam cups its hands by its waist, the entire mecha turning golden as energy builds between its palms.

Domon: GO!

The burning gundam thrusts its hands forwards, releasing the collected energy in a huge blast, completely obliterating the group of giant crabs.

Domon: Nothing like a good fight to cure a hangover.

* * *

Jason: What is your name warrior?

The Samael slashes downwards with its Katana. Exia barely blocks the shot with its shield.

Setsuna: Why?

Exia lunges forward with its GN sword. The Samael glides out of the way.

Jason: It's common courtesy in an honourable duel.

Setsuna: There is nothing honourable about fighting!

The Samael dodges a barrage of shots from Exia's GN rifle, as well as the subsequent slash from its GN sword, grabbing Exia's right arm and hurling it away, then following through with a kick to Exia's chest.

Jason: You're skilled alright. But a real class is still no match for my Samael! If it's not a fair fight then there's no fun in it.

Setsuna: Is fighting all you think about? Fine then. This is my trump card! TRANS AM!

Exia's GN drive glows white, as the armour begins to glow red.

Jason: Interesting.

Exia discards its GN sword and shield, instead drawing twin beam sabers.

Setsuna: People like you. Those who play at war are the reason the world is twisted!  
Exia dashes around the Samael, slashing at its exposed back with a beam saber. At the last moment the Samael turns and blocks the shot.

Jason: Now that's more like it!

Exia drops suddenly, flipping and rising back up behind the Samael. The enemy mecha turns to block the incoming slash again but Setsuna changes the angle of the Exia's saber, cutting the Samael's sword arm off at the elbow.

Jason: First blood to you then. Unfortunately I've got to withdraw now, since your friends seem to have finished up. I look forward to our next duel; it's so hard finding decent opponents around here

The Samael flies away from the battlefield.

Setsuna: Twisted…


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about lack of updates. I couldn't think of any decent material for a while. I'm still not happy with this chapter, hopefully later ones will be better.

* * *

Seraph: YOU IDIOTS! What in blazes were you thinking, going up against Jason?

Simon: Yeah? We won with ease! All of us have faced much worse than that guy! Setsuna here beat him on his own.

Seraph: You only won because he was playing with you. Had his master told him to kill you you'd have been wiped out.

Kamina: Why was he here if he didn't want to kill us?

Seraph: He often runs off on his own if he hears of someone who could be a worthy opponent. He had the Samael at a fraction of it's full power so it'd be a fair fight.

Simon: You're still underestimating our abilities though. I've beaten a near god, and was about to kill another before you dragged me here!

Seraph: The first one you managed through sheer luck, and the second time you had a galaxy sozed mythic class.

Simon: The point still stands. We're all capable combatants, otherwise you wouldn't have brought us here.

Seraph: You don't understand... Fine, mount up, we'll discuss this later

* * *

The Gurren Lagann strides alongside the other mecha.

Simon: Hey, Kamina? Can I speak to you a second?

Kamina: Of course Simon. What is it?

Simon: What happens after all this is over? Will you still die?

Kamina: I have to. If I dont the you'll never have the motivation you need to win, and I won't be able to contact you within the infinity labyrinth.

Simon: And you're ok with that?

Kamina: Yeah, I am. Besides Seraph said he may be able to help me afterwards.

Simon: What do you mean by that?

Kamina: What I mean is, Seraph has agreed to create us a Valhalla.

Simon: What?

* * *

The pilots have set up camp for the night. Shinji and Setsuna are in the middle of another training session. Shinji is managing to barely hold off Setsuna's attacks. After a while they take a break.

Shinji: Hey Setsuna?

Setsuna: Yes?

Shinji: Why did you decide to fight that guy earlier? Why not leave it to Kamina and Simon?

Setsuna: He reminded me of someone. The worst kind of monster...

Shinji: Who was it?

Setsuna: His name was Ali Al Sachez. During the civil wars in my country he used children to fight, telling them that they were holy warriors, in service of god. Sachez told them that they must kill their own parents to be accepted by god.

Shinji: Wait, you mean?

Setsuna: I was one of those child soldiers. I killed my parents, in service to a god that does not exist.

Shinji: I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize. So Jason reminded you of this Sachez guy?

Setsuna: Correct. People like him, who make war for their own enjoyment... I had to eliminate him. For all his talk of honour he is still twisted.  
The pair sit in silence for a while.

Setsuna: Breaks over. Your holds need more work

* * *

Simon: So Seraph, just where the hell are we going?

Seraph: We are heading towards the capitol city. Once there we will attain additional equipment and supplies then travel into the badlands and confront the enemy on their own ground.

Simon: Wouldn't it have been easier to transport us directly to the city?

Seraph: Too much risk of something going wrong. If the capitol was comprimised then this land would quickly be overrun.

Simon: I see. So how much further do we have to go?

Seraph: A few more days at this rate. We'll pass through a couple more villages on the way. Anyway I need to go and attend to business elsewhere.

Seraph stands up and walks away, quickly being swallowed by the shadows.

Simon: Strange guy.


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter up. I'm going to aim for about 1-2 chapters per week.

* * *

After travelling for most of the day the pilots finally spot a large walled town, standing by the ocean.

Seraph: The next town is in sight. We will stay there for the night and carry on towards the capitol in the morning.

Kamina: Hell yes! Another night of drinking and a decent bed!

Seraph: I would suggest you not drink too much. We must depart early if we are to reach the Capitol.

Kamina: Spoilsport...

* * *

By the time the pilots reach the town night is falling. The pilots dismount and travel into the town.

Renton: So what town is this?

Seraph: This is the port of Seandar. It's a hub for merchants and traders as well as more... Unsavoury characters. Fortunately the inn we shall be staying in tends to keep the more rowdy inhabitants away. Here we are.

The party stops outside an inn marked the Two Rivers.

Seraph: I suggest you get something to eat and then turn in for the night.

Shinji: Fine by me, I'm shattered.

Seraph: Well goodnight then heroes.

Seraph departs the inn.

Domon: Where the hell does that guy go anyway?

* * *

Morning has broken and Seraph has returned to the inn to collect the pilots.

Seraph: Ok let's go.

Seraph is met with a chorus of bleary replies.

Renton: Wait! Has anyone seen Shinji?

Simon: I thought you two shared a room?

Renton: Well he said he went to get a drink and he'd be back in five minutes about an hour ago. I thought he'd gone off with one of you!

Seraph: Oh dear.

Domon: Oh Shit more sums up the situation I think.

* * *

Shinji: Ow, my head. Where the he'll am I?

Shinji opens his eyes. He is tied to a chair in the middle of a large, empty room.

Shinji: The hell?

?: Splendid, you're awake. Care for a drink? Some breakfast maybe?

Shinji: Who the hell are you?

?: Just a simple businessman. Although my business differs slightly from others.

The owner of the voice steps into the small puddle of light that Shinji is sat In, revealing a thin, vaguely rat like man, dressed in an expensive looking suit.

Shinji: You're a thief aren't you?

Thief: Please don't use such blunt language young man, else I may have to have you harmed.

As if on cue a large, burly, man, with a nose that was barely more than a smear across his face, materialized next to him.

Thug: Warehouse is clear boss.

Thief: Good, good.

Shinji: Don't you know who I am? I've been brought here to save this world!

Thief: I know exactly who you are, which is exactly why you'll fetch me a large sum of money young man.

* * *

Seraph: Ok, I've tracked his aura to warehouse B in the harbor district.

Kamina: Well what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go get him!

The pilots sprint towards the harbour, not noticing when Rei separates herself from the group.

* * *

Shinji: So I'm a hostage, is that it?

Thief: If you insist on that term, then yes.

Shinji: They'll find me you know.

Thief: I doubt it. None of you are magic users and you don't have anything you can be tracked by.

Shinji: What about Seraph? Or perhaps Michael?

Thief: What? Michael is the one who brought you here? Damn it..

The thug comes sprinting into the room

Thug: Boss! We got trouble!

Setsuna, Domon and Kamina step into the room, weapons drawn. They are quickly followed by the rest of the party.

Thief: Shit! (Draws a dagger and presses it to Shinji's throat) Nobody move!

Kamina: Damn. Hey Setsuna, can you peg him from here?

Setsuna: Negative, not without hitting his hostage.

Thief: Ok then. Now maybe we can come to an agreement, no more surprises ok?

Which is around about when the warehouse roof disappears, revealing a rather pissed off unit 01

Rei: Surprise.

Thief: (looking up and dropping Shinji) Oh fuck...

Setsuna takes advantage of the thief having shifted away from Shinji and shoots him in the shoulder, making him drop the knife and fall to the floor, looking up to see Domon and Kamina brandishing their Katana's at him.

Domon: Well then, what do you have to say for yourself asshole?

Thief: err.. (Faints)

Domon: Aww you're no fun…

Shinji: Err, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but could someone please untie me?


End file.
